deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge VS Slash Grey
Ragna the Bloodedge VS Slash Grey is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description BlazBlue VS Hope Broken! Two badass swordmens who losing his family and now they go alone, can Slash burn Ragna in the hell? Interlude Boomstick: Red coats, swordmens, in a travel and spiky hairs. Boomstick: And powerfull transformations. Boomstick: Ragna, the Bloodedge. Boomstick: Or Slash Grey, the Magma Knight. I'm Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Boomstick: Like Wiz is sick I only am doing a DEATH BATTLE! Ragna the Bloodedge Boomstick: When Ragna was a youngster he was confined to a secret evil laboratory with his younger brother and sister where man science done to them. Boomstick: Luckily one day a ninja cat named Jubei happen upon the lab but the mound and watched over the three of them in a crurch safely tucked away in the woods save until enable hipster name you gave Jeremy Brown them set fire to the place gotta records are men kidnapped his siblings and that's why you don't dress cats. Boomstick: Anyway before you bledd out Ragna was visited by Rachel Alucard a vampire whose bite saved his life but not only somehow, some way a new arm just straight up magic gives way under rug shoulder and garanted him the power and the other power guy more the power that basically lenses I'm turning to a different parts from big sacry animal demon probably feeling a little guilty about the whole arm vampire things and Jubei the cat spent years teaching Ragna not only how using his new arm but is bad knowledge in combat as well, when is draining was complete Jubei gave Ragna a red coat and name him Bloodedge. Boomstick: But that's another ridiculous story that no human can possibly follow. On the good stuff weapon completing is cliche in an animated anti-hero look is Ragna a normal sword called Blood-Scythe, there and maybe get extended played out word for stabbing strike and fun fact: Is lonely train the souls of its victims upon contact yep ever the sword of the vampire and before you go pointing out that it clearly a sword notificed and it can doing this. Boomstick: Where does weapons this is awesome come from you as well Ragna travel back in time and David threw himself. No I don't even drive thinking about it is really urged a good for me. Boomstick: Ragna has many attacks like the Hell's Fang, Inferno Divider, Guantlet Hades, Dead Spike, Blood Scythe, Belial Edge, Not Over Yet, Soul Eater, Carnage Scissors, Blood Kain, Devoured by Darkness and Black Onslaught. And a transformation called Ultimate Ragna, a dark form with a no original creative name. Boomstick: In this form Ragna gains a 30-40% increase in durability/Hp, all of his attacks gain the soul eater ability, the soul eater ability is buffed, Ragna’s speed increases, his attack power goes up by 1.25x and he gains a permanent blood kain idea status. And two exclusive attacks Darkness Fang and Inferno Eradicator. Boomstick: You wanna just make this guy fight someone now? Ragna: I'm the main character, and yet again, I get left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off! Slash Grey (Cues Why this happend?) Boomstick: When Slash Grey was only a mother baby a monster giant kill his parents but the director with hisper styles save him. Boomstick: 13 years later Unfortunally in his best friend birthday a giant monster attack all the city, but he and Jack are saved by the hisper but the director died. Boomstick: Next for a war Slash was choosen by a commander with other seven teenagers but he fall in a vulcan, but he survived but his hands are uglier and he use gloves for not show his hands. He is now the choosen one of the Magma god and he's the User of the Magma Blade and Lava Cube and he defeat the Lava Monster that kill his parents. Magma God: Join and enter take this new power. Slash Grey: I acepted, I need return to my group. (Cues Volcano Hero) Boomstick: He like a god protector, the Magma god takes him a Magma Blade. The Magma Blade is a Sword created by the Magma God the maximium controler of Fire, Magma and Lava. This sword is very strong in Melee but has a short ranged, but is quick for attacks. This sword burn allways by 10 seconds. And it can use fire, magma and lava powers. With some attacks like Fire Slash, Lava Impulse, Art of Magma and he most powerfull attack Fenix Dance. Boomstick: The Magma Gun a powerfull ranged with fire. This is a Gun of Magma Place that Slash Grey stole, is very difficult to use and has much ranged potential but its shoots are weaker. His shoots can burn and is an armor. And the Lava Cube. The Cube is the most important weapon of Slash, and he is the only who can use this Cube. Boomstick: Why? Because if you touch the cube even if you're inmune to lava, fire or magma except to the Magma God you will die burned. This isn't fair. Boomstick: And to open you need the Magma Blade. With this Cube Slash Grey can manipulate fire, magma or lava too and not only created. Even you can turn off and use a GIANT FUCKING ROBOT. (Cues Rock Spirit) Boomstick: He can manipulate all type of earth include sand. Create rocks and he's inmune to fire, lava or magma. Boomstick: He can doing attacks very powerfull like earthquare in zone, rock trap, Lava kick, Lava Wave, Fenix Attack, Rock Armor, Mud rain, Sand Blocked and Slash of Hell with this he can kill demons, vampires and my ex-wife. Boomstick: But he has many problems like by lack experence in martial arts combats or extreme need of his cube. Beacuse he only training two years arts martials. Boomstick: And his robot isn't powerfull but very usefull if you has the courage. Please don't disappoting me, WHAT?!! No the Shinji sindrome. Boomstick: But is very brave in most situations and he will protects anything for help his friends. Slash Grey is the Magma Knight! Slash Grey: I will protect all I don't have option. A god saved me and I will be a ally and protects him. I'm the Magma Knight!! DEATH BATTLE! Ragna is walking and one type is watching him. Slash: He is near. I will stop him. Ragna watch a person how try to attack him. Ragna: Who're you? Slash: I don't have time, leave! Ragna: I will not leave this site. Slash: Well prepare to die. Slash is prepare to fight. (Cues Black And White - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) FIGHT! Ragna attacks Slash. And Slash blocked the attack with his guns. Slash is shooting real powerfulls attacks. But Ragna dodge all attacks and destroid the gun. Slash is creating rock and the rocks are attacking Ragna but Ragna destroy all the rocks and use Hell's fang in Slash but he dodge the fang and he is now up of Ragna and used the Magma Blade. Slash: Lava Kick. ''And kicked Ragna. ''Ragna: Gash. Slash: Ragna, right? Ragna: (He kwon me). He used Blood Scythe and slashed Slash. Slash: I am sense a weaker power. Slash used Fenix Dance and Ragna is burned. Ragna used Soul Eater but Slash dodge. A explotion appers. And a golem is attacking Ragna, but Ragna destroid the Golem using Black Onslaught and Slash Rock armor is broken. (Cues The Lava Aura) Ragna: What? Ragna is fighting versus Slash and a collision of Swords appears. Slash used the cube and a fire aura is protecting and now is attacking Ragna. Slash: You're finished. Ragna transform in Ultimate Ragna. But a wave of lava appers. Another explotion. Ragna and Slash are tied in power. But Slash win in the last collision. And Ragna is stabbed. Ragna: Shit! (Cues The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut) Slash: All is finished. He walk in the zone. (Cues Howling Moon II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) Ragna steps back and begins to bleed from his wound. This pushes Ragna too far and after dark clouds of smoke cover him, and Ragna transforms into the multi-headed Black Beast. Slash: Shit! I can use Slash of Hell. Slash used Slash of Hell but the multi-headed Black Beast escaped the attack. Slash: Invoce Giant Knight of Magma. The cube transform in the Knight of Magma. But the multi-headed Black Beast attacks and destoy the robot. Slash: This is my end. Slash is dead. K.O! A destruction in the city and the multi-headed Black Beast still attack the city. Results (Cues BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion) Boomstick: This is the end of Slash. Boomstick: Probably Slash is faster, or stronger, but he isn't durable in a battle. Ragna can easily absorb the life of Slash. And he is too quickly to dodge the Slash attacks, if I mention regenerate? In fact Ragna is more skilled than Slash with a sword. Boomstick: Yes, Slash is smarter and the mecha is so powerfull. But a dragon can destroy the Mecha and the past user of the Lava Cube with an attack and this monster is practilly more weaker than the multi-headed Black Beast. And the only attack that can kill the beat is really short range by the sided of his Sword. Boomstick: Slash was slashed in the end. Boomstick: The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant